The present invention relates generally to digital imaging devices, such as digital cameras, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for capturing a multidimensional array overlapping images for composite image generation.
In the field of photography, a single composite image may be generated from a series of overlapping photographs. There are several types of composite images. For example, a xe2x80x9cpanoramaxe2x80x9d is an image created from a series of overlapping photographs that were taken while the camera is rotated less than 360 degrees, while a xe2x80x9cvirtual worldxe2x80x9d is created from a series of photographs that were taken while the camera is rotated 360 degrees.
Specialized equipment has typically been required to generate such composite images. This is because the photographs used to generate the composite image must be overlapped in a manner that sufficiently aligns the images both horizontally and vertically. Such alignment is necessary to allow a software program, called a stitcher, to appropriately xe2x80x9cstitchxe2x80x9d the images together to form the composite image.
The type of extra equipment necessary to align the overlapping images typically includes a tripod and a mechanical alignment device fitted between the camera and a tripod that mechanically rotates the camera into pre-set positions. This equipment enables a user to take a picture at each pre-set position, which automatically provides properly aligned overlapping photographs. After the photographs are taken, they are developed and then scanned into a computer where they are stitched together by the stitcher program.
Although the photographs provided through the use of the extra equipment creates satisfactory composite images, there are several drawbacks to this approach. One drawback is that typical camera owners do not generally travel with a tripod. Therefore, when a user discovers a scene that is a good candidate for a composite image, the user either does not attempt to take overlapping images, or the images that are taken are not properly overlapped to generate the composite image. And even in instances where the user has a tripod, the user may not have the mechanical alignment device, or may not have the expertise to use the device correctly.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/761,301 assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a method and system for manually aligning and capturing overlapping images for composite image generation using a digital camera equipped with an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), or an analog camera equipped with an electric viewfinder. This is accomplished by dividing the LCD or viewfinder of the camera into two zones, where one zone displays a live image and the other zone displays a still image of the overlapping portion of the last captured image. The two zones effectively enables the user to manually align a live image with a still image without the need for alignment equipment
Although dividing the viewfinder into two zones is an effective method for generating composite images from overlapping images, the user is limited to capturing only a horizontal or vertical panorama of N images, or more specifically, a one dimensional array (1xc3x97N or Nxc3x971) of images. In many circumstances the scene the user wishes to capture may not adequately fit into a one-dimensional horizontal or vertical array. In such cases, the user will not be able to capture a group of images that are aligned sufficiently to generate a composite image from the scene.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for assisting a user in manually capturing a multidimensional array of overlapping images for composite image generation. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for capturing a multidimensional array of overlapping images for composite image generation using a camera that includes a viewfinder. This is accomplished by providing a composite image format comprising an Nxc3x97M array of overlapping images, and allowing the user to sequentially capture the images in the array. When the user attempts to capture one of the images in the array, the overlapping portions of previously captured images are displayed in the viewfinder to enable the user to align the next image to be captured in the array with the previously captured images.
According to the method and apparatus disclosed herein for capturing a multidimensional array of overlapping images, the user is able capture scenes and images that could not traditionally be captured using one dimensional horizontal or vertical panorama.